The present invention relates generally to food processing machines, such as a mixer-grinder, and more-particularly, to an food grinding apparatus with an ergonomically convenient design.
Mixer-grinders are routinely used in the preparation of ground meat and similar food products. Conventional mixer-grinders employ a hopper with a worm along the bottom of the hopper for moving the meat forwardly to a discharge opening. The meat is fed from the hopper to a grinding head which is at a low level. A horizontal feed is used to transport the food product. That is, the hopper is horizontal and the meat is extruded in a downward direction, fed by gravity.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus which adequately mixes and grinds a food product, has a dispensing end which is in an ergonomically convenient location, has a loading height which is ergonomically convenient and which is relatively easy and convenient to clean.